


wild thing (you make my heart sing)

by tellthatdevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, this is deceptively soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthatdevil/pseuds/tellthatdevil
Summary: "Muggles are shockingly inventive when it comes to this sort of thing. You know," Pansy said, "sexual torment. All the delightful things you can do to a witch. Tease her, please her, birds and the bees her.” Hermione’s fingers twitched, aching to relieve the tension growing between her legs, but they were still bound fast to the headboard.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	wild thing (you make my heart sing)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Pansy/Hermione + bondage
> 
> title from: "wild thing" by the troggs

You would think after almost a decade in the Wizarding World, Hermione, brightest witch of her age and all that, wouldn’t be surprised by what magic could do. She read any and every book she could find in the Hogwarts library, including a surprising number of Dark Arts books that the average Gryffindor wouldn’t even conjure up in a nightmare. 

And yet, continuously, magic surprised her. Well, maybe not magic, she should revise that. Pansy’s ever-creative use of magic surprised her. The dark-haired witch possessed a level of creativity that Hermione couldn’t seem to reach, preferring a more rigid approach to magic. That, of course, explained their differences in career paths. Hermione spent her days studying magical law, while Pansy worked in the Department of Mysteries doing Merlin knows what. 

And unfortunately or fortunately depending on Hermione’s mood, Pansy habitually brought home trinkets and ideas from her work. And more often than not, it ended with Hermione in a predicament such as the one she currently found herself in. 

“You still with me, cutie?” Hermione wrinkled her nose at the nickname, but brought her focus back to Pansy, standing in the doorway of their bedroom, one hip cocked. 

“Did you get these at work?” 

Pansy chuckled, making her way over to the dresser next to the bed where they stored their toys. “Of course not. Just the spell to enchant the ribbons. The ribbons, well, as much as I hate to admit it came from your muggle box.” Pansy disappeared into their bathroom, much to Hermione’s frustration. 

“The telly?” Hermione asked, squirming a bit to see what Pansy was doing, but the door blocked her vision. 

“No,” Pansy called back, “the other one. With the letters. And the screeching noise.” 

“Oh, the computer.” 

“That’s the one. I found some truly delightful things on it. Muggles are shockingly inventive when it comes to this sort of thing. You know,” Pansy’s head appeared out the door to appraise Hermione as she spoke, “sexual torment. All the delightful things you can do to a witch. Tease her, please her, birds and the bees her.” Hermione’s fingers twitched, aching to relieve the tension growing between her legs, but they were still bound fast to the headboard. Maybe if she just angled her legs just right- “Oh, no, you don’t, cutie.” Before Hermione could manage to find the right spot to rub her legs together, the enchanted ribbons Pansy had wrapped around them tugged them apart with a wave of the other witch’s wand. 

Hermione groaned, “Pans.” Her head fell back on the pillow as a peculiar warmth spread from the ribbons, making every nerve ending tingle and ache. “You’re mean.” 

“Aw, cutie, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Pansy emerged from the bathroom, no longer in her work robes, but a rather tantalizing lingerie set that Hermione had given her last Christmas. Delicate navy lace hugged her curves, the cups of the bralette just barely covering her generous chest from view. “Oh wait,” she giggled, “you haven’t got any.” As she stepped forward, she traced a single finger over one of Hermione’s feet, just threatening to tickle her. 

Hermione merely let out a pitiful whine, the magic from the ribbons finally working its way to her core. 

Pansy’s fingers continued their slow journey up Hermione’s leg as she appraised her prey. “Just look at you, all tied up like a pretty present for me. I knew blue was the right choice. Just like your dress all those years ago.” 

Hermione blinked slowly, trying to catch up with Pansy’s words through the growing fog of arousal. She glanced to the ribbons looped around her arms, and sure enough, they were almost an exact match to the periwinkle blue dress she had worn in their fourth year. “From the Yule Ball?” 

Pansy hummed in the affirmative, settling on the bed along Hermione’s side. “Who would’ve thought mousy little Hermione Granger could look that good.” Pansy swung one leg over Hermione’s waist, lowering herself onto Hermione’s trembling body. Her hands moved up and down Hermione’s ribcage, never moving where Hermione so desperately wanted them. “You looked like a fucking princess,” she husked, leaning forward to nip at Hermione’s ear, drawing a whine from Hermione’s throat. 

“Sounds like you had a crush, Pans. That’s quite embarrassing for you, isn’t it?” Hermione impressed herself with the lack of waver in her own voice, even as her girlfriend sucked a harsh mark on the side of her neck. “Can’t believe someone as high and mighty as yourself would’ve even have looked at me, but you wanted me even then. Were you jealous of Victor?” Pansy bit down hard, all but drawing blood. “Fuck!” 

“Cheeky witch.” Pansy lifted herself up until her face was even with Hermione’s. “To think, I was going to let you cum first. But if you’re going to be so rude, I’m afraid I can’t let that happen.” A twisted smirk appeared on her mouth and Hermione desperately wanted to kiss it off. “How are the ribbons feeling?” 

“Please, Pans, I’m sorry, I won’t tease.” 

“No, no, you won’t. I’m afraid that’s my job, cutie.” Pansy worked a hand between their bodies, brushing her fingertips through Hermione’s folds. “Ooh, you are positively soaked, Granger. I’m glad you’re at least appreciative of my spell work, even if you’re being a brat.” Pansy circled her clit once, twice, but pulled away before Hermione could do anything more than jerk her hips desperately. Sucking on her now wet fingers, Pansy palmed Hermione’s breast with her free hand. “You taste delightful as always. Although I think next time, I’m going to run a ribbon right over your pretty little cunt so every, little, movement,” Pansy punctuated her words with nips to Hermione’s breasts, “drives you absolutely mad. And maybe tie up your tits as well. I didn’t want to risk overwhelming you on the first go around.” 

Hermione exhaled shakily as Pansy sucked one nipple into her mouth, teasing the other between her fingers. “You call this not overwhelming? Maybe I should tie you up next.” Hermione’s voice cracked on the last word as Pansy bit her. “Christ, Pansy.” Pansy grinned wolfishly up at her, all perfect white teeth. 

“I’d like to see you try, Granger.” She moved over to the other side and slotted her thigh in between Hermione’s. Hermione tried to get any friction, but Pansy held her firm. 

“I am the brightest witch of our age, I’m sure I could figure out your pretty ribbon trick.” Even as she spoke, Hermione fought against the rising orgasm as aphrodisiacs continued to seep from the ribbons around her limbs and Pansy held her leg tight against Hermione’s core. “Pans, please, I’m so close.” Moments before Hermione would fall over the edge, Pansy pulled back, pleased with the matching colour of Hermione’s nipples, a deep magenta Pansy had only ever achieved through the application of her teeth. 

“Hm, I think I ought to find a better use for that mouth.” Pansy tapped teasingly on Hermione’s lips, which were already swollen from her own teeth as she fought off the pleasure coursing through her veins. Hermione’s lips fell open easily, sucking delicately on Pansy’s finger. “I might be a bit overdressed. I’d ask you to help, but you’re a bit tied up at the moment.” Hermione groaned around Pansy’s finger, rolling her eyes. “I saw that, Hermione.” 

Pansy moved away from Hermione to strip the panties off, shivering as the cool air hit her wet centre. She tossed the panties into the corner, ignoring the flash of annoyance in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Oh, hush, I’ll clean up later.” 

“Could you hurry it up, Pansy? Honestly, I’m starting to-” the rest of Hermione’s sentence was cut off by Pansy kneeling over her head, her wetness tantalizingly close. Her tongue poked out, seeking Pansy’s cunt. 

“Starting to what, cutie?” Pansy lowered herself until Hermione’s mouth began to move against her in a steady rhythm. A low moan rumbled out of Pansy’s chest as Hermione sucked her clit immediately into her mouth, teasing at it with her teeth. “Fuck.” With one hand clutching at the headboard, Pansy palmed her own breast, pinching at her nipple through the lace. “Fuck, you’re good at that, Hermione.” Hermione hummed her agreement, the vibration travelling through Pansy. 

Pansy watched as Hermione tugged uselessly at the bonds around her hands, trying to grab at Pansy. There was something delightful about the way the light blue contrasted with Hermione’s skin, the way her deceptively strong arms struggled against the magic. Maybe it was Pansy’s Slytherin nature, but she did love finding new ways to torment Hermione. 

Hermione’s tongue traced lazily around Pansy’s folds, almost teasing her. Slowly, Pansy’s hips began to rock against her face as she neared climax, all but riding Hermione’s face. Hermione eagerly lapped at Pansy’s cunt, the taste and sounds overwhelming her senses. 

“Ah, Merlin, fuck, cutie!” Pansy tugged at Hermione’s curls as her orgasm overtook her, her hips still moving over Hermione’s face. Finally, she stilled. Hermione continued to lick at her, just small kitten licks along the outside, cleaning the excess wet. Pansy, after a long moment, rolled off of Hermione, collapsing down on the bed next to her. “Merlin, I do so enjoy your clever mouth.” 

Pansy propped herself up on one arm to kiss the pout off of Hermione’s lips. She gently cupped the other girl’s chin, sinking into the kiss as her tongue explored the corners of Hermione’s mouth, overwhelmed by her own taste. 

When they separated, Hermione whined, “Can I cum now? Please?” 

“I can’t say no to such a pretty plea, now, can I, cutie?” Hermione shook her head, ignoring the way her thighs twitched and her shoulders ached. “You want toys or just me?” Pansy asked after moving down to position herself between Hermione’s spread legs. 

“Fingers please!” Hermione yelped as Pansy pressed kisses to the inside of her thigh. 

“‘Course, cutie.” Pansy pressed a kiss to Hermione’s clit briefly, lapping up her wetness. Then, she swiped two fingers through the dripping wetness. “Merlin, you’re soaked. Lube?” 

Hermione’s eyes shot open. “Jesus, Pans, I’m so close! Can you hurry it up?” 

Pansy’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure you want to go back to being a brat?” Hermione shook her head, her lips forming a thin line. “That’s what I thought.” Without another word, Pansy sunk two fingers into Hermione, marvelling at the tight heat and the moan that fell from Hermione’s lips. She curled her fingers up, brushing along Hermione’s front wall. At that, Hermione practically wailed. “Cum whenever you need, Hermione.” Pansy pumped her fingers in once, twice, three times before Hermione tightened around her fingers, coming with a shriek that made them both eternally grateful for silencing charms. “That’s my girl,” Pansy cooed, slowly moving her fingers as Hermione rode it out. 

Finally, Hermione fell back bonelessly on the mattress, whimpering as Pansy pulled her fingers free. She sucked them into her mouth as she rocked back on her heels to watch Hermione. As Hermione’s breathing evened out, Pansy retrieved her wand from the dresser. Wordlessly, she vanished the ribbons. 

Hermione stretched slowly, observing Pansy as she moved about the room. She really still hadn’t gotten over the subtle beauty and confidence that Pansy held. Hermione could watch her all day and still be fascinated. 

“You’re staring,” Pansy commented as she returned with two glasses of water. 

“You’re pretty.” 

“Careful, Granger, you might make me blush.” Pansy set the waters down before crawling in bed with Hermione. “Love you.” 

Hermione hummed in agreement, tugging Pansy down for a kiss. “Shower?” 

“Sure.” 

“And then, we really should discuss your use of Department of Mystery items for our sex life.” Pansy fell back on the bed with a groan as Hermione loomed above her. “Really, Pans, you could get in trouble.” 

“I just borrow a spell or two, that’s all.” 

“That’s illegal.” 

“Merlin, you’re a stick in the mud.” 

“And proud of it.” 

“You weren’t complaining three minutes ago.” 

“I was otherwise occupied.” 

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” 

“Yes, yes, it is.” Hermione declared with a gentle smile. She pushed off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. “You coming or what?” She asked over her shoulder as Pansy watched appraisingly from the bed. 

“I think I like the view from here, cutie.” 

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“And proud of it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so who else is horny in quarantine? 
> 
> I'm done with uni, so now I write smut, I guess. It's been a while but I've made myself a handy little randomiser to help with prompts, etc. but let me know if you have any requests. 
> 
> tell-that-devil.tumblr.com


End file.
